The Aggresive Uke
by Tarantula Fj
Summary: Kevin adalah seorang uke yang agresif.. percaya gak percaya terserah sama readers... b


Tittle : The Aggressive Uke

Author : Tarantula Fj

Rated : M…mmm? NC?

: Kemaru / Kevin Marumir

Disclaim : 1. ff beserta plot milik author

2. para pemain silahkan claim sendiri kalo mau.. author baek kan? *nabok author rame-rame*

Warning : OOC, Typho(s), bahasa campur sari (?), aneh, gaje, yaoi, boy x boy, alur kecepetan, alur membingungkan, gak nyambung, delelel

Sebutir Author

Yeeaaaha! Author comeback nieeh.. dengan ff NC juga lho… dan sekarang giliran Kemaru yang akan author ceritakan. Yaah.. sebenernya ini juga gak murni ide author. Ini ide bersama antara author dengan temen author yang kemaru shipper. Tapi sorry banget kalo kuuuuraaangg H.O.T dari yang kemaren.. wokeeh? But… baca ajadeh biar jelas :D babai ^^

The Aggressive Uke

RCL YA GUYS

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

JUST FOR FUN

DON'T BASH AND FLAME

HAPPY READING

THANK YOU (^^)/

Zzzsssh… hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Mulai menyerbu kota seoul tercinta di musim panas ini. Membawa kesejukan dari panas cuaca musim ini. Dan panas dari apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang namja di halaman sebuah sekolah yang sepi karena semua murid dan penghuni lainnya telah pergi untuk menikmati liburan musim panas.

Namja itu menari mengitari tiang bendera dengan gemulai. Ia menari dengan berbagai gerakan menggoda untuk menggoda namja lainnya yang ia ikat di tiang lapangan voli yang hanya sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya striptease.

Namja manis itu semakin bergerak liar di tiang bendera tersebut saat melihat namja tampan yang ia ikat memandangnya pervert. Sesekali ia menggesekkan butt dan jr nya ditiang tersebut dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan indahnya yang terdengar sangat jelas oleh namja tampan itu walaupun hujan berusaha menutupinya.

"Kevin-ah… berhenti menggodaku…" keluh si namja tampan ke Kevin, si namja manis itu.

Bukannya berhenti, Kevin justru bergerak semakin liar. Ia menarik dasinya perlahan yang dapat membuat setiap seme yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung menerjangnya saat itu juga. Kibum, si namja yang terikat, hanya dapat menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan didepannya. Kevin benar-benar membuat libido Kibum meningkat drastis.

Puas menari, Kevin mendekati semenya dan menari lagi di sekitar semenya itu. Sesekali Kevin juga menggesekkan buttnya ke jr Kibum. Keduanya mendesah. Kini kibum merasakan celananya sudah sesak. Kini jrnya sudah mulai terbangun dengan perlahan tapi pasti (?).

"eengh.. ke.. Kevin-aah.. eumm.." desah kibum semakin liar saat Kevin mulai menggoda beberapa titik sensitif di lehernya dan membuat kissmark disana.

Setelah melepaskan dan membuang dasi kibum sembarangan. Tangan Kevin lalu asik membuka kancing kemeja kibum dengan paksa hingga beberapa kancing terlepas dari kemeja kibum. Kevin kemudian mulai menjilat dan memberikan serve di dada bidang kibum. Ia lalu berhenti disalah satu tonjolan kecil didada kibum dan mulai melumatnya. Awalnya hanya lumatan kecil yang berakhir hingga Kevin menggigitnya cukup keras hingga kibum berteriak.

Kibum semakin merasakan celananya sesak. Adik kecilnya benar-benar sudah bangun. Ia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"cepat sekali kau terangsang hyung… apalagi untuk seorang seme…" ucap Kevin seduktif ditelinga kibum yang kemudian memberikan lumatan dicupingnya.

"erhh.. Kevin-ah… don't.. eunghhh teeaahhss meehh… eumm…" bibir kibum langsung dikunci Kevin dalam sebuah lumatan yang cukup kasar. Ia menuntun lidah kibum memasuki rongga mulutnya yang kemudian ia gigit ringan hingga kibum kembali mendesah liar.

Kevin menyudahi ciumannya. Dan membuka kancing serta zipper celana seragam kibum. Tanpa menurunkan celana seragam kibum, Kevin langsung menurunkan celana dalam yang bagian depan kibum hingga tepat dibawah jr kibum. Hal ini membuat kibum sedikit meringis kesakitan akibat celananya sendiri yang menjepit jr nya yang sudah tegang itu.

Kevin hanya mengembangkan smirknya saat mendengar rintihan sakit dan nikmat kibum. Ia kemudian turun dan menumpukan tubuhnya di lutut. Ia semakin melebarkan smirknya saat kibum kembali menggeliat tertahan karena selain tangannya yang diikat Kevin dengan dasi cadangannya kakinya pun diikat oleh ikat pinggang Kevin dengan erat di tiang voli itu. Apalagi jepitan celana dalamnya dan juga rintik hujan yang tidak begitu lebat membuat sensasi nikmat tersendiri bagi tubuhnya dan juga jrnya yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

"eeengh.. Kevin-aah.. hhh… LICK!" perintah kibum.

"tahan sebentar chagi…" ucap Kevin sambil mengelus jr kibum hingga jr kibum semakin tegang.

Puas mengelusnya, Kevin mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dari saku celananya. Benda kecil yang berbentuk seperti cincin. Dan pada saat kibum lengah…

"AAARKHHH!" kibum berteriak keras saat Kevin memasangkan cock ring ke jrnya. Bahkan kibum sampai menitikkan air mata. Untung saja hujan kembali deras hingga warga di sekitar sekolah mereka tak terganggu oleh kegiatan mereka ^_^

Kevin mulai menjalankan perintah kibum sebelumnya untuk menjilat jrnya. Keduanya kembali mengeluarkan desahan-desahan liar. Tak lama kemudian kibum merasakan perutnya kembali terkocok. Ia merasakan mual dan mules yang sangat mengganggu. Hingga…

"AARRKKHHH!" kibum kembali menjerit. Ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Baru saja sekali gak keluar udah lemes gini. Apalagi kalau harus sampai berkali-kali?

Bukannya berhenti Kevin justru malah menghisapnya. Dan tentu saja kibum semakin kesakitan terutama dibawah sana. Kibum mulai berontak untuk melepaskan ikatan dasi ditangannya. Semakin kuat kibum memberontak semakin kuat pula hisapan Kevin di jrnya. Tak sia-sia, simpul yang mengikat tangan kibum mulai melonggar. Semakin melonggar hingga kini tangannya dapat bebas.

Braak.. "Arrkh…" rintih kibum.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan tangannya kibum langsung mendorong Kevin cukup kasar hingga kevin tersungkur cukup jauh. Namun, kibum mendorongnya saat Kevin memainkan jr kibum digiginya yang membuat sedikit luka goresan di jr kibum. Soalnya secara refleks saat tadi didorong, bukannya melepaskan jr kibum Kevin justru menggigitnya cukup keras. -_-"

"uukh.." rintih Kevin. Kakinya terkilir saat kibum mendorongnya tadi. Ia tak bisa bangkit dari posisinya yang terlentang.

Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan kibum langsung melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia naked. Ia juga melepaskan seluruh pakaian Kevin dan mengikat tangan Kevin dengan dasinya.

"naughty uke…" desis kibum ditelinga Kevin. Ia melepaskan cock ring yang bersarang di jrnya cukup kasar hingga membuat luka di jrnya semakin melebar.

"katakan… kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya kibum.

Kevin hanya terdiam memandang manik mata kibum. Tak mendapat jawaban kibum langsung melumat bibir Kevin dan membuat banyak kissmark di tubuh Kevin. Kevin hanya bisa mendesah liar dan memekik saat cock ring yang di pegang kibum di pasang ke jrnya.

"katakan chagi… kalau kau melakukan ini hanya karena ingin melakukan sex denganku kau dapat memintanya secara baik-baik." Ucap kibum sambil mengocok jr kevin

"eeungh… fuck me hyung… fuck me now!"

"kau yakin? Kita tidak sedang berada didalam ruangan. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang datang melihat kesini saat mendengar teriakanmu?"

"aku tak peduli. Kalaupun terjadi biarkan saja. Agar semua tau bahwa aku adalah milikmu hyung.." jawab Kevin mendesis.

"kau yang minta chagi…" ucap kibum sambil melepaskan cock ring di jr Kevin. Baru saja dilepas jr Kevin langsung memuntahkan cairannya bersamaan dengan Kibum yang memasukkan jrnya ke hole Kevin.

Hujan kembali turun deras seakan membantu couple ini untuk meredam desahan dan teriakan keduanya. Kibum memaju mundurkan jrnya di hole Kevin dengan cukup ganas. Keduanya mendesah keras apalagi Kevin saat sweetspotnya ditusuk berkali-kali oleh jr kibum.

Kibum mencapai klimaks tepat saat jr Kevin baru terbangun lagi. Kibum kembali memakaikan cock ring untuk menahan kedatangan Kevin agar nanti keduanya dapat datang bersamaan. Tak hanya memakaikannya kibum juga memberikan serve di jr Kevin dan memainkan twinsball Kevin dengan jemarinya. Kevin hanya dapat mendesah saat kibum memanjakan seluruh tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tepat sesaat sebelum kibum klimaks, ia melepaskan cock ring di jr Kevin hingga keduanya mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Kibum sudah kehabisan tenaga saat ini. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tubuh Kevin tanpa melepaskan jrnya. Hujan masih turun dengan tak begitu lebat.

"wae hyung? Kau lelah?" tanya Kevin.

"ne. tentu saja." Jawab kibum yang matanya mulai sayu.

"jangan tidur dulu…" desis Kevin.

"wae?" tanya kibum.

"I need one more round hyung…" jawab Kevin sambil menjatuhkan tubuh kibum dan naik keatasnya.

Dan tanpa persetujuan ataupun penolakan dari namjachingunya Kevin langsung menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga ia merasakan titik terdalam tubuhnya tersentuh oleh jr kibum (lagi). Entah sampai kapan mereka akan melakukannya, tapi jujur saja. Kevin memang uke yang agresif. Banyak seme dikelas mereka seperti Soohyun, Eli, Alexander dan yang lainnya iri dengan kibum karena mempunyai uke yang agresif juga cantik dan seksi seperti Kevin. Terlalu agresif malah kayaknya menurut author. (/)

-TAMAT (secara mengenaskan)-


End file.
